Fekete, fehér, igen, nem
by Clio Falcon
Summary: A 6. rész után játszódik a történet. Harry Potter Piton keresésére indul, de amikor megtalálja, még sem öli meg, pedig a férfinek éppen pálcája sincs. Egymásra lesznek utalva és kiderül, hogy semmi sem az, aminek látszik.


Fekete, fehér, igen, nem

Kedvenc színem a szürke

Ami nem jó, nem biztos hogy gonosz.

Mennyit bír ki az ember? Ember? Nem. Nem is ember, csak egy emberállat, aki embernek hitte magát, de már tudja, hogy az ember csak álca. Gyenge, kevés, és rossz rejtek. Amikor fáj neki, akkor ember. És akkor is, ha szeret, de nem ember, aki másnak fáj. Kín. Szenvedés. Halál. Ekkor nem ember. Perselus érezte, hogy most ember. Csak most, mikor fájdalom közt fetrengve ordított, s hírdette, hogy ő bizony ember. De ember-e? Ebben az órában, percben, vagy csak egy másodpercben is. Volt-e ember? Talán volt. Egykor. Amikor átlépte az iskola kapuját, ember volt. Nem gyermek. A társai gyerekek voltak, de ő nem. Akkor lélekben már felnőtt és ember. Aztán megszületett benne egy szörnyeteg. Lélekzabáló rohadék, amely elűzte az embert. Lassan növekedett, ahogy a konkoly növekszik a búza közt, s minden emberi bántalom ezt az állatot táplálta. Hogy lehet, hogy csak akkor ember, ha üvölt, s őrült módjára ráng teste, kínjai közt tudata zavaros és minden ég körülötte? Homályos pillantással nézte az embert, aki őt kínozta. Az ember lehetett, mert nem embert kínzott, csak egy korcs állatot. Egy zsíros, fekete, csontsovány sárcsomót. James Potter csak ezt látta ahogy ránézett. Biztosan azért kínozta íly gyönyörrel, amiért Piton megölte a varázsvilág legnagyobb mágusát. Albus biztosan nem tenné ezt. De Albus halott volt, akárcsak James Potter. Hirtelen még erősebb lett a fájdalom. Testének minden milimétere izzott. Minden idegszála pattanásig feszült, és egyenként fájt. Érezte, hogy most nincs menekvés. A megaláztatás, a fájdalom, és a magány már szinte megtörték. Azt kívánta, bár meghalna. De ugyanakkor tisztába volt vele, hogy az ő sorsa nem a halál, hanem az állandó szenvedés, és vezekelés élete bűneiért. Nem érdemli meg, hogy meghaljon. Albus a barátja volt. Igen, a barátja. De nem tudhatta, hogy Perselust halálával ilyen kínok közé taszítja.

...ő is ember! – Igen. Csak ember volt.Csak a varázslótársadalomra gondolt. Minden tagjára egyszerre, de Perselusra magára nem. Aztán vége lett. A férfi szétvetett tagokkal feküdt, szeme, arca, karja, lába, mindene zsibbadt volt a fájdalom emlékétől s agya csak lassan dolgozta fel amit látott. Fölötte zihálva az erőfeszítéstől Harry Potter állt, a pálcája, pedig néhány méterre feküdt a földön. Granger pálcáját Harrynek szegezve állt és halkan megismételte.

Nem bánhatsz így vele! Ő is ember!

Ember. Granger embernek nevezte. Nem egy állatnak, nem korcsnak, nem egy szadistának, hanem embernek.

Az embernek lelke van! Neki nincs! – üvöltötte dühösen Potter, miközben Pitonra mutatott.

Most már neked sincs! – sziszegte a férfi fogai között. Teste nem akart engedelmeskedni, de kényszerítette magát, hogy felálljon. Fekete szemében megvillant valami egy pillanatra abból a gúnyból, amelyet a két fiatal jól ismert. De ahogy felvillant, úgy ki is húnyt. Potter szinte tombolt, amiért Hermione félbeszakította. Dühösen meredt rá, és szinte meg is feletkezett a mellette ácsorgó, ám pálca nélkül tehetetlen Pitonról.

Mért nem hagytad, hogy megöljem?

Azért, mert ha megölöd, soha nem tudunk meg semmit a horcruxokról. De még akkor is, ha semmit nem tud róluk a professzor, nem ölhetsz meg embereket csak úgy! Nem érünk rá! Ez a hely tele van halálfalókkal. Muszáj eltűnnünk. Gyerünk! – Piton azt hitte, hogy a lány szavait csak a fiúhoz intézi. Ám mikor az kiment Hermione még mindig ott ácsorgott, merőn nézve rá.

Itt is maradhat, Professzor, de azt hiszem a halálfalók nem örülnének magának, ha kiderül, hogy itt jártunk, és még mindig élünk. Mellesleg nincs sok választása. Dumbledore professzor sem akarná, hogy meghaljon. Megbízott magában, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ok nélkül. – Perselus megdöbbent a lány szavaira. Nem értette, hogy a lány mért nem próbálja megölni.

Nézd, Granger! Mindketten tudjuk, hogy Albus halála szükséges veszteség volt, de ugyanakkor ezt senki más nem látja, ahogy azt sem, hogy mit és miért tettem. De ez rád is igaz. Az pedig, hogy kihez vagyok hűséges, csak rám tartozik! – nem nézett se jobbra, se balra. Tudta, ha pálcát akar szerezni, a fiatalokkal kell tartania.

Két nappal korábban jött Bella négy másik halálfaló társaságában. A nő azt mondta, hogy szerinte Piton hazudik, és csak Dumbledore újabb mocskos trükkje ez a halál dolog. A férfi persze tagadott, és kinevette Bellát, mondván, hogy mellette a nő mindig csak kishal lehet. Ezen Bellatrix megharagudott. Heves pálcavillogtatás kezdődött, s bár egyenként esélyük sem lett volna Perselus ellen, mégiscsak öten voltak. A nő ezután elvette Piton pálcáját, hogy lenyomozza a dolgokat, és Pitont Voldemort egyik főhadiszállására vitette. A Nagyúr eleinte nehezményezte a férfivel való bánásmódot, de egy priori incantatemmel könnyű szerrel rájött, hogy az elmúlt években Piton egyetlen halálos átkot sem szórt ki vele. Dumbledore halála csupán egy jól megszervezett színjáték része volt. Ezt persze A férfi is jól tudta, csak az volt a cél, hogy rajta és Albuson kívül ezt senki ne tudja. Ez nem jött be. Bellatrix mindig gyűlölte a férfit, és ezen halálosnak nevezett akciója után csak irigységgel töltötte el sikere. Elhatározta, hogy rést keres a férfi pajzsán, ha kell erőszakkal, vagy szexszel (bár remélte, hogy erre nem kerül sor, ugyanis nem hitt benne, hogy némi női praktika meggyőzi Perselus Pitont). És meg is találta a keskeny, de annál veszélyesebb rést, amelyen keresztül dárdáját Perselus oldalába döfhette.

Piton úgy döntött, hogy a legátlátszóbb hazugsággal takarózik: „Csak nem gondoljátok, hogy a saját pálcámmal megölöm a vén bolondot, és elkezdek azzal rohangálni, mikor az egész varázslótársadalom engem keres?" A férfi jó okklumentor volt. Egy egyszerű hazugság mellé nem kellett komplikált körtörténetet hozzágondolni. A tervekkel persze volt baj. Annál is inkább, mert Dumbledore miután Piton varázslatával a lelke kiszakadt a testéből, nem tudtak kommunikálni. A férfinak Dumbledore fejével kellett gondolkodni, hogy megértse, mi fog történni, miközben a fél ország azért üldözte, mert megölte Albust, a másik fele meg azért mert azt feltételezték, hogy nem. Ezzel bezárult a kör. Már mindkét oldal árulónak tartotta, pedig ebben az esetben egyikkel sem tett semmi visszafordíthatatlant. A mágiaügyi miniszter úgy gondolta, hogy Sirius Black kisstílű bűnöző volt Perselus Pitonhoz képest. Tanár, kém, halálfaló, és gyilkos egy személyben. Az olasz maffia is megirigyelhetett volna egy ilyen tagot. Piton nem volt olcsó, és ha mindent megkapott, amit akart, akkor sem lehetett senki biztos a hűségében. Ezek voltak Rufus Scrimegour nézetei. Tévedett. Ahogy mindenki. Harry Potter is azt hitte, hogy Dumbledore hibázott, amikor bizalmat szavazott Pitonnak, de Albus volt az egyetlen, aki tényleg ismerte a férfit.

Voldemortnak ezek után kétségei támadtak Pitonnal szemben, de nem akarta megölni, ezért, hogy biztos lehessen magában, nem adta vissza Perselus pálcáját, és egy időre „felfüggesztette" a férfit. Tudta, hogy annak még óvatosabbnak kell lenni fegyver nélkül, és ha tényleg köpönyeget fordít, akkor elárulja magát. De Piton nem volt az az ember, aki annyira könnyen elárulja magát. Ha pontosan akarjuk jellemezni, vérprofi volt, aki pálca nélkül is tudja mit csinál. Ott voltak a bájitalai, és a józan esze. Ez többet ért annál, amit elvettek tőle. Mert ugye sokmindent elvettek tőle életében, a szüleit, az érzéseit, az emberségét, egy darab fa már nem számított. Még akkor sem, ha azzal a gyilkolni lehetett. Ezután a lehetőségeihez mérten megpróbált a főhadiszállás közelében maradni, és olyan helyen rejtőzni, ahol nem bukkanhatnak a nyomára. Erre egy mugli környék tökéletes volt. Ahol mindenféle söpredék lakik, ott nem tűnik fel egy ilyen ember sem, és mivel senki nem ismer senkit, csupán egyik köpenyt, meg a másik csuklyát, ezért az auroroknak esélyük sem lehetett. De Harry nem volt auror, és nem volt minisztériumi kopó, csak egy fiú, aki totál ki volt akadva azon, hogy megölték kedvenc igazgatóját. Mindent megtett, csakhogy megtalálja a férfit. Azon elhatározása, hogy nem fogja direkt keresni, elveszett, mikor rájött, hogy mindenütt Piton képeit látja a körözvényeken és nem tud nem gondolni a gyalázatos tettére. És két nappal a Bellás eset után merő véletlenségből bukkantak a férfira egy olyan helyen, ahol álmukban sem gondolták, hogy halálfalók vannak. Csapdába esett. Olyan ember csapdájába, akire nem számított. Lehet, hogy Granger nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy egy gyilkos társaságában van, de Ginny és Ron Weasley gyanúsan méregették minden percben, Harry pedig gyilkos pillantásokat vetett Piton felé. A férfi felvett egy fekete kapucnis dzsekit garbója fölé. Szokatlan volt ilyen öltözetben látni. A farmer elég távol állt attól az elképzeléstől, amit Harry vallott tanáráról. Mégis, egy szökésben levő gyilkos nem válogathatott, hogy mit hord, főleg ha nem volt annyi pénze, hogy mindenkivel elhitesse: patyolatfehér a lelkiismerete. A pénz sem volt minden. Lucius Malfoynak rengeteg volt belőle, most mégis az Azkabanban rohadt, Piton pedig még mindig szabad volt. Ez bizonyította, hogy az ész többet ér a pénznél, bár az is igaz, hogy a jó ész gyakran kifizatődőnek bizonyult.

Egy nagyváros bűzös negyedén haladtak végig. Nem keltettek feltűnést. Senki nem figyelte, hogy a sikátorokon négy tinédzser és egy vonakodó férfi robog végig. Nem hoppanáltak, nem rohantak, csak mentek, mintha tudnák hova tartanak. Aztán Harry megállt kis, eldugott ajtó előtt. Kulccsal kinyitotta és belépett Raktárhelyiségben találták magukat. A falról, és a mennyezet acélgerendáiról kötelek lógtak le. Dobozok és üvegek foglalták el a hely nagyrészét, középen pedig egy rozoga dohányzóasztalszerűség ácsorgott körülötte négy ládával, székként funkcionálva. Ginny felkattintotta a világítást, amit egyetlen a mennyezetről lelógatott villanykörte jelentett. Ron az egyik sarokba állt, vállát a falnak vetette, és merőn nézett Pitonra, de nem szólt. Harry lehuppant az egyik ládára és az asztalra dobott három Reggeli Prófétát. Hermione rápillantott az elsőre, aminek a címlapjára Piton Roxforti tablóképe került. Nem nagyon látszott rajta, hogy közben húsz évet öregedett. A szemei talán most még sokkal mélyebben ültek, de ugyanaz a kegyetlen értelem csillogott bennük, mint most. Igazából nem nézett ki bűnözőnek az elegáns dísztalárban, de ártatlannak sem látszott. Csak egy fiúnak, aki számára egy szabály van: túlélni. A férfi, aki most az ajtóban ácsorgott, nem túlélni akart, csak vegetálni valahogy, ahogy a baktérium, mikor nincs hideg, nincs víz, nincs levegő, tokot képezve. És megőrizni valamit, amit csak ő tud. Potter még mindig úgy nézett rá, mintha csak a pillantásával meg tudná ölni. Piton belelátott a gondolataiba, és észrevett benne valamit, ami egészen biztosan nem a fiúé volt.

Harry egész éjjel az álommal küszködött. Nem akart elaludni, nehogy Piton meglépjen, de a férfi kimerült volt – ez már este is látszott rajta, szeme körül sötét karikák éktelenkedtek – és nem próbált szökni. Hajnalban a fiút is elnyomta a buzgóság. Ahogy világosodott Harry kopogásra ébredt. Megrémült. Először nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot.

Nyissák ki! Általános ellenőrzés! – Hermione elfojtott egy halk sikkantást.

Ezek a mágiaügyi minisztérium emberei – suttogta elhaló hangon – Ha itt találják Pitont, megvádolhatnak minket is azzal, hogy rejtegetjük.

Adjuk ki. – vonta meg a vállát Ron.

Tegyétek azt! – mondta hidegen a férfi.

Nem! – Harry hajthatatlan volt. – tudni akarom az igazat! Hermione, Ron, vigyétek ki felfele ezt...őt...én pedig itt maradok és beszélek az aurorokkal.

Mindenki azt tette amit Harry mondott. Egyértelműen ő volt a parancsnok, de bizonytalan volt. Mit is mondhatott volna a kopóknak. Ásítozva, mint aki most ébredt legszebb álmából, ajtót nyitott. Kint két mágus állt. Igazából csak abból lehetett tudni, hogy nem muglik, hogy az egyiknek a kabátujjából kilógott a pálca.

Jó reggelt! Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte Harry átkarolva Ginny derekát, mintha a két férfi valami nagyon intimet zavart volna meg. Egy pillanatra el is bizonytalanodtak, de végül az idősebb, fekete hajú megszólalt.

Arra vagyunk kiváncsiak, hogy nem találkoztak-e Pitonnal?

Maga szerint még élnénk, ha találkoztunk volna? – kérdezte Ginny cinikusan, mire az auror felvonta a szemöldökét. – azt hiszem megismerném, bár nem biztos. Csak öt évig volt a bájitaltanárom. – Harrynek nem sok kellett hogy felnevessen, de végül sikerült megzaboláznia rakoncátlankodó arcizmait.

Csak hogy világos legyek, Piton nagyon veszélyes! És itt van a közelben! Meggyőződésem, hogy néhány perce még ebben a raktárban volt.

Minden esetre most már nincs itt. Vagy azt hiszi, hogy talán rejtegetem? – a fiú merész kérdését kis csend követte, majd az idősebb, fekete férfi ismét megszólalt.

Pontosan! Jobb lesz, ha most velünk jönnek. Ellenállás nélkül. Akkor nem esik bántódásuk. Ne higgye Potter, hogy magának mindent szabad! – egy mozdulattal lefegyverezte az elővigyázatlan Harryt és megkötözte. Ginny ellenkezett még egy darabig, de értelmetlen lett volna minden további küzdelem.

Pottert elviszik. – nyögte Piton a tetőről lenézve. Ron, és Hermione egyetértettek azzal, hogy ez jelentős probléma lehet.

Harrynek rossz érzése támadt, ami nem is volt csoda, tekintve, hogy éppen azzal vádolták meg, Perselus Pitonnak segít rejtőzködni. Belátta, hogy nem állnak messze a valóságtól, de attól még nem egyszerűsitett a dolgokon, hogy börtönbe dugják. Ki kellett derítenie, hogy mit tud a férfi, különben egy lépéssel sem kerülnek közelebb Voldemort horcruxaihoz. Az aurorok különösen haragudtak Harryre, ki tudja mért, és Ginnyt elengedték, miután néhány egyszerű kérdésre válaszolt, a fiút azonban nem. Kicsi, hideg zárkába csukták egy szintén tinédzserkorú fiú, és egy ötvenes férfi társaságába. A srác annyit beszélt, mintha egy egész sereg bemondót lenyelt volna. Gyorsan kiderült, hogy Steve Brooksnak hívják, és azzal gyanusítják, hogy kirabolt egy Abszol úti boltot. A lopást persze nem tudták ráverni, bizonyíték híján, úgyhogy ezért nem volt még az Azkabanban. A férfi mogorvának tűnt, és láthatóan idegesítette Steve rengeteg beszéde, de amikor Harry óvatosan megkérdezte, hogy miért került a zárkába, elmosolyodott, majd azt felelte:

A minisztérium vádol ezzel-azzal, de csak a pénzem kell nekik. Az sem jó, ha túl sok van, hidd el fiam, mert akinek nincs rádszáll, mint légy a lekvárra.

A társaság nem volt olyan rossz, mint amire Harry számított. Azt gondolta, hogy az ilyen cellák tele vannak gyilkosokkal, de ebben az esetben három olyan rab volt összezárva, akikre semmit nem tudtak rábizonyítani. A cella két másik lakója hetek óta volt bentlakó, de Harryből minél több információt akartak kiszedni. Aurori noszogatásra elmondta, hogy mennyire gyűlöli Pitont és hogy semmi oka arra, hogy rejtegesse. A minisztériumiak nem hittek neki és azt tervezték, hogy a városi börtönből átviszik Londonba, ahol ki tudják vallatni Veritaserummal. Végül letettek ezen tervükről, mert a minisztériumban Dumbledore halála óta teljes káosz uralkodott, akárcsak az utcákon, mert a Sötét Nagyúr hívei egyre merészebbek lettek, a minisztériumiak pedig minden gyanús elemet elfogtak, ha ellenálltak, akkor pedig megölték őket. Ez volt az oka, hogy Harry sem szegült velük szembe, pedig szívesen megtette volna. Három nappal bebörtönzése után úgy döntött a két auror, hogy némi igazságszérummal kiderítik, mir rejteget Harry.


End file.
